Identification cards and related products have been used for many years as a means for persons to establish their identity and credentials. These identification cards are typically kept on the person of the card holder. For example, the card may be kept in the card holder's wallet. Identification cards are often utilized on a daily basis to obtain entrance into a controlled area. During daily use, the identification card may be flexed repeatedly. Even when inside a wallet, the identification card may be subjected to repeated flexing. Identification cards frequently develop cracks, and/or delaminate due to repeated flexing during use.